Worst Picnic Ever
by mfish56
Summary: After seeing a mysticial orb in the Everfree forest the 'Mane 6' find themselves...to pass out. Spike and Owlicious are involved as side characters. Mild course language.


**Ok... Before ANY of you ask, I WILL be continuing on the sequel to 'The Day I Woke Up In PonyVille' but iv'e had lots on my mind and i needed something else to keep me distracted from personal problems. I know that there are some key issues WRONG in this crossover (e.g order of events) but it's meant to be like that. Before any of you think that Fluttershy is good...you might just be wrong ;) (wink wink...(sarcastic wink) )... Let's just say, writing in 3rd person past tense it a little different for me now after writing the sequel of 1st present. If you would like to request anything in this story sent me a PM i read them all. Just please don't send me any URLs' or one word messages. If you ARE going to send me one at least make it a couple of sentences because i hate going out of my way to see something saying "Needs more fltrshy"...that's another thing, please make your spelling/grammar as correct as you can. PLEASE. Thank you. there isn't anything worse than jumping on your emails at 4:00am to see that someone can't type. Thank you,  
>Anyways i'll let you read it... <strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice, sunny and warm morning in PonyVille with the happy group of six friends walking to the entrance of the Everfree Forest for a picnic. Twilight was in charge of the food, blanket and writing the invitations, Pinkie Pie was in charge of delivering the invitations, Rainbow's job was to clear the sky as usual for a nice day, AppleJack was to bring some apples, Fluttershy to bring some birds to sing and Rarity was in charge of laying everything out perfectly. Spike and Owlicious just sit there and enjoy the food while the six ponies finally finished preparing.<p>

"Agh, well let's get stuck in," Said Twilight with a sign of relief in her voice "I'm glad that's over"

"Me too...If it wasn't for me we'd all be soaked," Dash says smiling at the others.

"Sure, and without y'all there'd be more food for the rest of us," AppleJack says proud of her small insult.

The others snickered at Dash's reaction to which she jumped up and started stretching.

"What in the hay are you doin' now R-D?" AppleJack asks walking up to her.

"I dare one of you ponies to go into the Everfree forest as far as you can without screaming. I bet none of you will beat me!"

The ponies, Spike and the lonely owl all looked at each other and shrugged. They decided to have the contest after they had finished eating.

"Rainbow Dash...I...err...ummmmmm..I'd rather not go in there...It's..umm...It's so dark," Says Fluttershy taking Dash aside to speak with her privately. "I'm scared of the Dark"

"It's ok Fluttershy, the bravest of us all are here to keep you safe," Dash says pounding one of her front hooves to her chest as the respect symbol.

Dash and Fluttershy sat with the other ponies and they mowed down the food in no time. Spike and Owlicious just got up and started playing hide and seek until Dash called a huddle for her little bravery competition.

"So guys, Dash came up that we should see who can get the furthest into the Everfree forest without backing out... We will ALL go in," Twilight said while Dash was nodding as if she thought the same thing, "Dash will lead us all in while I stay at the back to make sure no pony stays behind," Twilight started to smile at Fluttershy who gave a slight nod, "now let's finish this"

The ponies gave a loud HOORAH and formed a nervous little line in front of the forest. Gulps went around the entire group. They took their first steps into the dark hazy forest. Dash noticed something weird about the forest that day but she kept the thought to herself and kept walking. She heard Fluttershy trot up beside her smiling

"What are you smiling about Flutters..."

"If you're the bravest of us all then you would go and touch that glowing thing over there"

"What glowing thing?"

Dash looked up to see what appeared to be a blue crystal that all the other ponies standing around trying to think of what it was. Twilight recognized it as an Orb. She had read about them teleporting ponies to other places outside of Equestria but she had never seen one in real life. She looked at Dash who was walking up with a puzzled face.

"Dash i know what you're like...DO NOT GO NEAR IT! Anypony! That is a teleporting beacon called an Orb. It teleports you outside of Equestria and nopony knows where. I'd like to read into it more to find out why it's here... We aren't even deep into the forest."

They all looked around to see a dark gloom forming over them... Everything went red and purple, they heard Spike and Owlicious running towards them and managed to hop on Twilight's back. Everything just went black.


End file.
